Bermuda Jewel
by ChocolateBrownPegasi
Summary: "Um, Kenneth?" I freeze and drop my deck. Petite hands drop quickly to grab my scattered cards. How did she find me here, the one place I thought I could escape? It's a voice I recognize. I look up slowly, into the angelic, green eyes that stare down at me. I rub my neck shyly. "Fancy seeing you here." I say, chuckling.
1. Ride 1: Induction

**Hello there my fellow Vanguards!**

**Well, this is something I've never really done before... I've written a story for Yu-Gi-Oh, but nothing to this level. I'm going to take this slow, making sure I'm getting this all absolutely right. I hope you'll stick with me as I take my journey into the weird and wacky world of Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**So, my character? Oh, don't worry, you'll meet him in good time. Let's see what kind of mischief I can get up too...  
**

**Let's imagine, let's play Vanguard!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard and anything to do with it (cards, characters, etc, all owned by Bushiroad). I only own my OC.**

Bermuda Jewel

Ride 1: Induction

"Sheesh. Things sure are getting hectic."

I stroll down the lonely forest path, stars twinkling above me. A light breeze blows through my open school blazer, blowing my loose tie lightly as I walk alone. I like being alone like this.

But... why can't I get her off my mind?

It's been about six months since I joined the Cardfight Club. Six months, and we've been to the High School championship. Six months ago...

I fell in love.

I shouldn't have, honestly; it's something that I, Kenneth Thompson, just aren't destined for. After being something of an up and coming star in the U.K, my record company sent me over to Japan, so while I've been at school, I've been recording for a new album. But that's the least of my troubles.

Oh, get out of my head pop star!

I find a large tree sitting by the lakeside. I swear someone said to me that this tree has some sort of significance. Eh, right now, it will do for somewhere to think, to air my troubles. I sit down, leaning against the tree, and it's as if it's responding to my hearts call, my hearts desire. I shake my head. She wouldn't go for me. Not in a million years.

I pull my light blue Vanguard box out of my pocket and begin to shuffle through the Bermuda Triangle deck I use. I like to use them as they remind me of myself; pop idols, rising stars, and tons of untapped power and potential. The second I first played the Break-Ride for this, I knew this was the clan for me. The clan that-

"Um, Kenneth?"

I freeze and drop my deck. Petite hands drop quickly to grab my scattered cards. How did she find me here, the one place I thought I could escape? It's a voice I recognize. I look up slowly, into the angelic, green eyes that stare down at me. I rub my neck shyly.

"Fancy seeing you here." I say, chuckling.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS PREVIOUSLY...**

"I guess this is the place..."

I'm standing in front on the Physics Prep Lab, the location for the Cardfight Club, or so the sign on the door suggests. I can hear shouting inside, two male voices. I grimace. Is this really what I want? In all fairness, if I'm gonna be doing extra hours recording at the studio (even though my agent is still trying to figure out where it is exactly that I'm going) then I'm going to want some sort of sanity; and Vanguard can supply that for me. I close my eyes, and knock three times on the door.

The voices inside the room quiet down as they hear me knock. A female answers my knock. "Come in!" She calls.

I slide the door aside and enter slowly. I observe the five people that greet me as I enter the room.

Five pairs of eyes lock with mine and I cannot help but feel a drop of sweat drip down the back of my head.

"Er, Hi." I say. "I'm interested in joining?" I say, not thinking of a better way of putting it.

The first one to approach me is a blue-haired kid, who offers his hand to me.

"My name's Aichi Sendou. What's your name?"

"Kenneth. Kenneth Thompson." I say, grinning.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone else!" He says. He first motions to a ginger kid, who looks like he's studying me carefully. "This is Naoki Ishida." I take my time to observe him. I can tell from here that he's a got a feisty personality. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if it had been him I'd heard yell, especially considering that he's in the middle of a Cardfight with another kid. My eyes quickly hit the field. He's using Narukami... Interesting. I nod at Naoki, and he nods back, giving me a smile.

"And his opponent is Shingo Komoi." Aichi continues, motioning to the other guy on the other side of the table. He nods at me and adjusts his glasses. My skin begins to crawl a little; his appearance reminds me of a bug almost, the way he stands, holds his cards. He looks creepy, but I reckon he's probably a really nice kid. I nod back again, smiling, and my eyes, again, drop to study his playing field. Murakumo? Hmm, not a lot of people play that clan... that'd be an interesting match.

Following Aichi, we walk over to two girls, one of which I recognise.

"Kourin Tatsunagi?" I say, hardly able to believe my luck. Ultra-Rare were my favourite pop group (even though I couldn't understand what they were saying half the time; but sue me, the musics catchy) and now I was standing in the same room as the middle sister? Man am I lucky! Blonde hair shimmers in the light and her eyes lock with mine. I grin at her, offering my hand. Thank God I'd had the sense to investigate in some of Japan's better music groups.

"Nice to meet you." I say, controlling myself. She takes my hand, seemingly relieved that I'm not about to jump her. She shakes, smiling a toothy smile that nearly sends me nuts. "Nice to meet you too."

"And finally, Misaki Tokura." Aichi finishes with a flourish. I bow respectively to Misaki and she nods back. I get the sense that she's quite a quiet person, so I leave it at that.

"Well, here's the thing; you don't just join. It's not that easy." Kourin says, speaking up. I turn to look at her, and cock an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then what do I have to do? Beat one of you in a Cardfight, I presume." I say, pulling my deck box from a pocket. Kourin smiles again.

"You're smarter than you look." She says. I grin.

"I'll pretend that's a compliment. Come on then, who's my opponent?" I say. I'm eager to show what I can do. In England, I was never given this opportunity to indulge in this pass time like I am now; no-one in England played Vanguard really. It wasn't well known, plus my schedule didn't allow for it. Now though, here in Japan, my schedule isn't as manic as it had been.

In terms of opponent, the ginger haired kid (Naoki I think?) approaches me.

"I'll fight ya." He says. "You look real strong."

I chuckle. "I'm really not. Lucky more than anything."

Not needing to say anymore, I walk over to the table that had been set up already. Everybody gathered around as I set my card face down, and began to shuffle my deck. Setting my deck down, I draw five as Naoki does the same. Observing my hand, I've got two Critical triggers, but I've got Grades 1 though 3. No issues of Gradelock for me at least. I shuffle and redraw. Naoki didn't do this, so I'm presuming that he doesn't need too. Drawing twice, I'm smiling now. At least I'm not in a corner straight away.

"Ready?" I say. Naoki nods.

"Let's imagine." He says, closing his eyes. I nod, closing my own. I can see it now.

I hover just above a river, as Naoki appears on the rivers bank, his hands tucked inside his pockets. I open my eyes to find Naoki looking at me.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" We chant together, turning our starting cards over.

"Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu!" He calls. The small human appears.

"Prism-Smile, Coro!" I say. I wait the inevitable laughter that begins to emit from Shingo and Naoki. They begin to laugh hard, and I glance at Aichi, Misaki and Kourin. They look surprised that I'm using Bermuda Triangle, but don't say anything. Aichi almost looks excited. I turn to Naoki, just as he stops laughing.

"Why are you using Bermuda Triangle?"

"Reasons that aren't being shared with you, if that's the way you want to act. I start. Draw!" I think Naoki gets the idea he's insulted me because he gives me an apologetic look, but I'm not interested. Say what you like about me, but don't insult my cards.

"Ride, Prism-Romance, Mercure!" I say, placing the card atop Coro. "Coro's skill moves her to the rearguard." I say, sliding Coro out to the circle behind Mercure.

"Your move."

"Draw." Naoki adds the card to his hand, scanning through for a card.

"Red River Dragoon, Ride!" He calls, dropping the card. "Linchu moves." he moved Linchu to behind his Vanguard. "Now, boosted by Linchu, Red River attacks!" He calls, twisting the cards to Rest.

"No Guard." I say, not taking my eyes of him. "Drive Check." He reveals Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon.

"Damage." I reveal a card. "Sweet, Prism-Miracle, Adria! Draw trigger! 5000 power to Mercure, and I draw." I draw. I poke out my bottom lip. Not bad.

"Your turn." Naoki says, happy he's hit some damage. I smile.

"Draw." I slide my hand across the top of cards, selecting my Grade 2. "Prism-Smile, Liguarian, let's Ride!" I say, placing the card down gently. In my minds eye, I see her replace Mercure as she swims through the waves, eyeing up Red River for a target.

"Call, Prism-Romance, Lumiere!" She now appears, pink hair fluttering in the breeze. I grin, satisfied with my image. I smile at Naoki.

"Let's go for some damage. Lumiere attacks first!" I say, turning her sideways. "Her skill grants 3000 power because I have a Vanguard that has Prism in it's card name."

"No guard." Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon hits the damage zone.

"Coro boosts an attack from Liguarian."

"No guard."

"Checking for a Drive trigger." I reveal Prism-Image, Vert, my Break-Ride. Eh, can't always hit triggers.

"Damage check." Says Naoki. "Yellow Gem Carbuncle! Critical trigger."

I smile. That's a little wasted, but Naoki seems unfazed as he stands his units. Glancing sideways at the others, they look impressed if anything. Good, at least I'm impressing.

I think.

"Draw. I Ride Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon!" He says, slamming the card down with some force. I can almost see his Dragoon change it's form, making a huge dragon in it's place. I swallow loudly. "Call, Spark Rain, who then attacks Liguarian! His skill grants and extra 3000 because I have an Eradicator Vanguard!"

I shrug. I've got one damage, what's the worst that can happen?

"No Guard. Damage." I say. Another Liguarian. I shrug again.

"Boosted by Linchu, My Vanguard attacks!"

"Prism-Miracle, Timor guards!" I say. Lucky I drew that a turn ago.

"Trigger check." He reveals Armour Break Dragon. That's not good.

The attack didn't pass, so I'm still on two damage, as is Naoki. Things are still even right now. I draw for turn, smiling as I draw the other Grade 3 I need.

"Prism-Image, Vert! Let's show this guy what we can do! Ride!" She appears in place of Liguarian, and takes her hat off, bowing to the Thunder Boom Dragon. I almost chuckle at the image.

"Call, Prism-Image, Clear!" I say, placing her behind Lumiere. "Also, call Prism-Promise, Celtic!" Both units appear, and now my field is almost full. Next turn is when things get fun however. I grin, not even looking fazed. I glance sideways, smiling at Kourin. Our eyes meet, Olive Green meeting Emerald, and she smiles back. I cannot help but feel my breath get caught in my throat. I smile at Misaki and Aichi, who are smiling at my performance.

"First, boosted by Coro, Vert attacks for 16000! Her skills grants 2000 more power because I have four or more Bermuda Triangle rear guards!"

"No guard." Naoki says. I understand I may purposefully be putting him on Limit Break, but no matter.

"Twin Drive. First Check." Mermaid Idol, Elly. A perfect guard. I grin. "Second Check." I turn the card over, and it's almost like it's glowing. "Critical Trigger, Prism-Miracle, Canary!" I consider this for a moment. "I give the Critical to Vert, and the 5000 power to Celtic." Vert gives Thunder Boom a slap in the face as Naoki reveals two Grade 1's. Alright, Let's go for the kill!

"Celtic attacks your Vanguard!"

"Spark Rain intercepts." Naoki says. Damn!

"Lumiere attacks for a total of 19000!"

"Damage." He reveals-

"Worm Toxin Eradicator Seiobo! Heal Trigger! I recover one!"

That's irritating. Nevertheless, It's 2 damage to 4. Either way I look at this, I've got the lead, and that's what matters. "I pass the turn."

"Draw." Naoki is smiling at me. His hand is huge from his lack of guarding, and I can sense something big coming.

"Punch through Man's Pride! Victory is within our sight! I Ride, ARMOUR BREAK DRAGON!"

I did see that coming, but then I remember just what that unit did.

"Oh no."

Naoki is grinning now. It looks real creepy.

"Armour Break Dragon, find the power to break your limits! Limit Break!"

Counterblasting three, he took three cards from his seemingly infinite hand and dropped them in the drop zone. "I can now retire both of our front-row rear-guards!"

Of course, this didn't bother him. It also explained why he'd intercepted with Spark Rain last turn instead of leaving it on the field". I could only watch as Celtic and Lumiere were engulfed in flames. I move them both to the drop zone.

"And the best bit is, because I was able to do this, Armour Break gets 10000 Power and 2 Criticals! Now, Call!"

He calls Red River Dragoon twice, one to the front row, and another to the rear-guard. He also called Thunder Boom Dragon, which is starting to make me worry. Of course, now he's got no cards in his hand, due to calling three and having to ditch three for the Limit Break. I guess his hand only looked big to me. Anyway, let's see what he does.

"Armour Break, boosted by Linchu, attacks Vert!"

I glance at my hand. I can nullify this completely and make him look like an idiot. Did he seriously forget that I drove checked an Elly last turn? But something is tugging at me. Telling me not to guard. I decide to listen.

"No guard."

I almost forgot about our spectators. They all gasp as the words leave my mouth. I can almost Kourin sigh and tut at my possible loss right now. But I shrug. I trust my gut at all times. It's never let me down before.

"Twin Drive." Naoki says. The first check reveals another Armour Break. The second-

"Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle! Draw Trigger! 5000 power to Red River, and I draw!"

"Three damage." I quickly cycle three cards through my damage. Mermaid Idol, Sedna is first. Prism-Promise, Leyte is next. Then, as I place the third card down, I only just realise what it is.

"Prism-Miracle, Timor! Heal Trigger! 5000 power heads to Vert, and I recover one damage!"

I grin. This means Red River is still too weak to hit my Vanguard, but Thunder Boom is still charging in.

"This is the end! Thunder Boom, finish this guy!"

I shake my head.

"When will you learn? Sedna, stop that attack!"

I can almost smell the salty air now as I see Sedna materialize in front of Vert, protecting her from harm. I'm grinning from ear to ear now. I had survived that Limit Break, and not many people do. It's a toughie to guard.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I stand my units. I glance at my hand, which only contains just the cards I need to win.

"Draw."

I glance at my hand again, just to confirm that I had the game. I look up at Naoki and look him right in the eye.

"Final Turn!"

Now I've got them all on the edge of their seats. This is my favourite part of the game; giving people a roller coaster ride that they can feel like they've experienced. Naoki looks nervous for a fraction of a second, before his face knits itself into a neat scowl.

"You've still gotta get two attacks to my Vanguard." He states, trying to be confident

"I don't need two. I only need one." I say, my sly smile emerging onto my face.

I take the card that wins me my games from my hand and raise it into the air.

"Beautiful idol of the mermaids, the reserves look to you to guide them to the spotlight! May your laughter signify my enemies downfall! Take centre stage! Give a warm welcome as I Break-Ride, PRISM-PROMISE, LABRADOR!"

I slam the card down atop Vert and I close my eyes, feeling the strong breeze as Labrador emerges from the water. I grin.

"Due to the skill of my Break-Ride, I draw a card." Drawing, I continue. "Next, I can choose up to two Bermuda Triangle units from the Rear-Guard and return them to hand. Then, because I was able to do this, my Vanguard gets 10000 extra power! Of course, let's not also forget that it was Clear and Coro I just returned!"

Naoki looks confused so I hold Clear aloft to explain.

"When she's returned to my hand from the rear-guard, I can soulblast one to give any Bermuda Triangle unit an additional 4000 power." I slide Mercure out from my soul stack. "4000 power to Labrador, which puts her on 25000 power without even boosting!" I say, a small smile emerging onto my face.

"I call Prism Image Clear to behind Labrador." I say.

This is all I need. "Boosted by Clear, Labrador attacks Armour Break Dragon!"

Naoki is about to speak, but I raise a fist into the air.

"Now, my maiden, show all around us your show stopping performance! It's time for the climax! Let's pump it up! LIMIT BREAK!"

"All I've gotta go is call three units from hand, as long as they have Prism in the card name. Call, Prism-Romance, Lumiere and Mercure, and Prism-Image, Rosa!"

Naoki still didn't understand the point of all this, but his composure was beginning to crack. I'm smiling now.

"And because I was able to do this... she gains 10000 power and plus 1 Critical, which means she's hitting for a total of 42000! Labrador! Finish this off, and secure my place in this club!"

Naoki desperately looks on, trying to find an out, trying to find a way he can survive this hit. But he can't. He's lost.

"Can you see it Naoki? This is my winning image, and now its heading straight towards you! Twin Drive!"

Naoki cannot guard this. I know he can't. My check reveals Prism-Romance, Etoile, and another Mercure.

"No Guard." The first check was his Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld, his perfect guard.

"It can't end here. I won't be beaten by a bunch of mermaids!"

His second damage was thrown towards the damage zone. He didn't want to see it. It landed and I smiled.

"Eradicator, Spy Eye Wyvern. Stand Trigger." I say. I hold out a hand. "Good game." I say, smiling at him.

He shakes my hand. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Aichi pats my shoulder and I grin.

"Guess that settles it. You're in."

I bow to Aichi. "I promise, you won't be disappointed!"

And then, just as Shingo, Kourin and Misaki converge on me to celebrate, mine and Kourin's mobiles start ringing at exactly the same time. We glance at each other. No way was this coincidence.

I answer. "Hello?"

**And that's it. You wanna know more, I hear you say? Who is ringing me? Just what happens between me and Kourin? Will anything even happen? We'll have to see won't we?**

**Please, if you feel like having a virtual cookie and you feel ever so generous, please leave me a review giving me your opinion on the story so far. I would greatly appreciate the feedback.**

**Until then, keep Cardfighting my fellow Vanguards...**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	2. Ride 2: Cardfighting Doesn't Lie

**Hello all!**

**In case of you are wondering why my Pen-Name has changed, I've had it rough lately; it's changed to try and help me out of that. Anyway, to the story. Last chapter, Kourin and myself ended up both receiving a phone call at the same time. Who's ringing us? Find out this chapter!**

**Let's imagine, let's play Vanguard!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vanguard. Anything that even smells like Bushiroad, is defiantly Bushiroad. Only the OC is mine. Also, a song appears in the chapter. (I'm a singer, what do you expect?) I don't own the lyrics or the song, but I do recommend listening to the song while you read the lyrics. Then you get a proper feel for things. The name and artist will be there when you get there.**

Bermuda Jewel

Ride 2: Cardfighting Doesn't Lie

"Uh-huh. Right. Are you sure?"

I can hear Kourin speaking to who I presume is probably her sister, explaining something to her. I'm on hold to my agent. Suddenly, the phone crackles back into life as my agent takes me off hold.

"Oh, nice for you to get back." I say, trying to keep the icy edge from my voice. If he notices, he does not comment.

"Right, I've managed to get you out of the hotel you've been staying in for the last two weeks, as well as find you a recording studio on site, all in the same place."

I'm glad to hear this. I smile. "Great. Where I am now?"

"The Tatsunagi building."

I stay quiet, stunned into silence. Kourin's hung up her phone and she's now looking at me expectantly. I shake my head.

"Sorry, you said the Tatsunagi building? As in, home of Ultra-Rare? Why am I there?" I say, disbelief leaking into my voice.

"You're at that building because not only do they have spare rooms there for you to stay, but they have loads of recording facilities in order to help you with the new album. Not to mention Ultra-Rare are there. You're to study under them. They'll teach you a lot."

I'm about to protest, but I see Kourin look at me. She's giving me an icy look. Clearly, she's none too pleased about this either. I close my eyes, defeated, and nod to the phone.

"Alright. What about my stuff?" My agent sounds relieved that he's not fighting to get me there. He responds instantly, enthusiasm leaking down the phone at me.

"It's already been moved there. All you've got to do is get in the cab with Kourin to come home with her. We'll speak soon. The studio will be open for you when you get there."

So, not only do I now live with Japan's biggest (and prettiest) pop sensations, but I'm learning from them?

I don't know whether or not I should cry or cheer. I hang up the phone, and Kourin's instantly on the case.

"So, when were you planning on telling us that you're a famous singer?"

The others looked shocked, and they all start firing questions at once. I hold up a hand for silence.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to reject me, or feel you have to like me because I'm famous."

Kourin gestures to herself.

"What about me? Why do you think people like me?"

A thousand inappropriate things enter my head, and nearly spill over my lips, but I keep myself in check.

"Thing is Kourin, I'm not you."

I pick up my deck quickly and slip it back into my box. I look over my new team-mates.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Kourin, my agent said the cab'd be here in five."

Kourin ignored me as she pushed past me. I sighed. If I have to learn from her, I really shouldn't be annoying her. I sigh.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Introductions to Kourin's sisters were short and pleasant; Rekka was small. hyperactive, and hadn't stopped teasing Kourin since we got in. Something about spending time with Aichi. Did she seriously like Aichi like that? I can't figure out why that bothers me. Suiko seems nice enough; a little weird, I'll admit, but nice. I decide to keep my eyes open for her. I shrug as I stop at the entrance to my room.

Well, I say room in the loosest of terms.

Turns out I've been given a whole floor to myself! Looks like Takuto Tatsunagi knows how to make the guests feel welcome. I walk from the elevator onto my floor, looking around, observing the floor. It was huge, with sofas, plasma screens, the lot. A kitchen sits in the corner, and a small hallway leads to another room, which, upon further investigation, reveals my bedroom, which links into an en-suite bathroom. My jaw hasn't quite been picked up from the floor yet, but I doubt it ever will.

Leaving my bedroom, I sling my backpack onto a sofa and remove my blazer and tie, leaving myself in the school shirt and trousers. I unbutton the shirt, revealing a white vest top I wear underneath to help keep me warm. I then take the elevator back to the top floor, where the Tatsunagi sisters stay, as well as where I will need to go to record.

My first album is nothing special; we plan to do an album with some covers of some big artists from around the world, just to get my name known a little better. This is fine with me; to be honest, my creativity is not all it should be. As I walk towards the recording studio, I'm stopped by Takuto. I can't get over the fact he's so small, yet speaks with the wisdom of someone who looks like he's seen the world, and then some. Probably has, I muse.

"How are your accommodations?" He asks politely. I smile down at him.

"Fantastic. It's so huge, probably bigger than my house back in England!"

"I'm glad you like it. You're going to be here for a while, so you may as well be here in style." He continues. He opens his mouth to say something else, but something comes to mind.

"Hey, Takuto? Can I ask you something?"

He closes his mouth, looking surprised, but nods to allow me to talk.

"Why did you let me stay here?"

Takuto chuckles lightly to himself, considering this before answering.

"Well, I felt it would be best to learn from the best pop idols Japan has to offer, right?"

"Hmmm." I answer, nodding at him.

"Plus, the girls drive each other nuts, and there's only so much I can do to keep them occupied. Having you around might give them someone else to talk to. Especially Kourin."

Kourin's name twigs a little again, and I still don't get why. I start to head towards the recording studio, Takuto following me. When we get there, we stop to look at Ultra-Rare, recording their own music. My eyes lock on Kourin.

"Why Kourin, out of all of them?"

"She's not the most sociable of people. Rekka isn't either, but Kourin really struggles. Maybe you could help with that."

I stand, looking at Kourin, feeling my stomach begin to spin. I shake my head, and turn to look at Takuto, but he's gone. I think about what he's said, just as Ultra-Rare's song finishes. I can't hear it, what with the room being soundproofed and all, but I can see by the way they move. I watch them all walk out, Rekka smiling at me, Suiko giving me a wink...

And Kourin?

A dead trout had more courtesy than her. She completely ignored me, and I'm really struggling to understand why. But I shrug as I walk into the room.

It's exactly like the room back in England; I suppose all recording studios are virtually the same, right? Same purpose and all. I fiddle with the settings for a while, programming the system to the song I was going to work on today. It's a song called Thinking of Me, by an English singer called Olly Murs. I'm quite the fan of him, if I'm honest; his songs are normally about love, and missing your partner; something I've never really had the opportunity to experience.

I hit play on the recorder, and music starts to play. I can feel the stress ebbing out of my body as I walk towards a microphone that hangs in the middle of the room. The music is just getting to the right part for me to start, so I close my eyes. Imagine the stage, imagine the set.

I'm ready. I open my mouth, inhale deeply, and begin;

_Winter time in London, are you making plans_  
_Are you still rocking converse with your old Raybans?_  
_If you're sitting in the places that we used to be,_  
_Or if you're somewhere listening to Bob Marley..._  
_Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me..._

I pause as the music plays to itself for a few seconds, relishing in the song. The beat to this to is so catchy;

_Do you still pick up the seashells on that pebble beach?_  
_Remember when that crab came up and pinched your feet?_  
_When that old guy gave us all those drinks for free,_  
_Do you still get knocked down by that Bacardi breeze?_

_Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me  
__(Oh yes you are)  
__Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me  
__(oh uh yeah yeah)_

The music now changed rhythm and pitch, allowing me to play around with how my voice sounded. My voice got a little high here, and I didn't like it, but I kept going. I was here to practise, and right now, I needed to focus;

_No point regretting that it didn't last,_  
_No point regretting that it went so fast,_  
_Time that we had was like sand in our hands..._

_But when I look behind..._  
_I'm so glad that you were mine!_

I glance up to see Kourin there. She's watching me, headphones on, so she can hear every word that I'm singing, everything that's happening in the soundproofed room. I grin lightly. I'm going to give her a show;

_I remember taking you home on that 86,_  
_Standing in your doorway where we used to kiss..._  
_Then your Dad came out and chased me down the street,_  
_If you remember just how scared I used to be!_

I point at her for this bit, and she's beginning to blush now. I'm almost laughing at her shyness, but I press on, now singing to her;

_Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me_

_I know wherever you go_  
_That you'll be thinking about me now_  
_I know wherever you go_  
_That you'll be thinking about me_

I decided I could change the next bit. Strangely, Aichi and Kourin come into my head, when I'm thinking over the lyrics quickly. So, to just embarrass Kourin even more, I change the verse a little bit. The songs getting slow here now, and I really put some effort into it, staring intently at Kourin;

_Bumped into Misaki down at Miyaji..._  
_She told me that you got yourself somebody new?_  
_She said you musta like him cos he's oh so nice..._  
_But I remember that you like a pinch of spice!_

She's blushing so much now she storms out. I'm almost chuckling, but I hold it together for the last few lines. Here, my voice really begins to play around, spiking and edging itself when needed. I'm enjoying myself!

_Well I,_  
_I know wherever you go,_  
_That you'll be thinking about me now!_  
_I know wherever you go,_  
_That you'll be thinking about me now!_  
_I know wherever you go,_  
_That you'll be thinking about me now!_

I stop with a flourish, grinning to myself. Suddenly, I feel bad. I shouldn't have teased Kourin like that. I was not fair, and I go to leave the room to apologise to her. Something hits me as I walk out.

"Why did Aichi and Kourin come into my head? Moreover, why does that even bother me?" I say aloud, quietly, mind you.

I cannot find Kourin anywhere. She can't have gone far, surely! I give up, heading back to my floor after another hour of recording. My heart wasn't in it; I was too worried about Kourin, I'll be honest. I get back to my floor, taking off the shirt I still had on completely now, leaving me in just my vest. A female voice brings me back to my senses.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here."

The voice sends me screaming, jumping towards the ceiling. When I land, I see it's Kourin. She's not in her school uniform now, but rather a white blouse and some jeans. Casual wear now, unlike me, who found the smart stuff casual. I found my cheeks burning up. She did look... well, what's the word? I found her quite... beautiful.

I shake my head. The real reason?

"Er, Kourin... I need to apologise for earlier. I couldn't help but tease you."

Then, it clicked, just as she sighed. I know why she's annoyed!

"Hey, you're not happy with me are you? Simply because I didn't tell you about me being a singer, right?"

Kourin looks up at me, about to protest, but I hold up a hand for silence. I've got her now.

"You think of that as me deceiving you and the others, don't you? Well, that wasn't my intention, I swear. I didn't want you treating me differently, which I now know you wouldn't, but I didn't know that at the time. I just wanna be your friend Kourin. That's it."

Kourin sighs. "I don't believe you."

I sigh too. Takuto was right, this girl was a little stubborn.

"Alright Kourin, how's this? I challenge you to a Cardfight!" I say, pointing at her. She looks surprised.

"A Cardfight? What will that solve?" She said, a little sceptical of my solution.

"You don't believe my feelings when I tell you them. Would you believe them if you could feel them in a Cardfight?"

Kourin nods slowly, pondering my words. "Cardfighting doesn't lie."

"Then there you go." I quickly fetch my deck from my blazer, which was still on the sofa where I had left it. Kourin slides hers from a pocket. Had she planned on this?

I take a seat at the dining table, opposite Kourin. As she shuffles, her deck spills a few cards. Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle, is one of them. So, Jewel Knights? Hmmm.

I put my own deck down and rush to pick the cards up for her. Our hands find each other as she makes the same move. My Olive Green eyes suddenly meet her Emerald Green, and a lot of emotion that I don't understand suddenly rushes up to the surface. I blush lightly to myself.

However, it's not Kourin that pulls away first.

I go back to shuffling my deck, drawing five. I'm surprised. Not having to return anything? That must be some new kind of record for me.

I glance at my hand once more, before looking at Kourin, who is also examining her hand, a curious expression on her face. I swear Kourin, I'll make you see!

"Ready pop star?" I say.

"Do NOT call me that." She states firmly, although a light blush is now gracing her cheeks.

"Alright, here we go!" I call. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" Kourin yells in unison.

I picture it once more...

The scene; a peaceful lake, a gentle wind, all on the planet Cray. Another perfect day. If only Earth's weather was this nice. I see my Vanguard appear from the water.

"Prism-Smile, Coro!"

Kourin's materializes on the bank, sword held aloft.

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!" She states.

I look up at her across the table, grinning.

"Don't hold anything back Kourin!" I say.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't planning on it!" She says, venom spitting from her voice.

"My turn first then!" She calls. "Draw!"

**And there you are, Chapter 2. I apologise if it lacks a little, I've had a really rough time lately, but this chapter kinda helped solve that.**

**As always, leave a review on how you think things are going so far. Who knows, there might even be a virtual cookie in it for you...**

**So, until next time, keep on Cardfighting...**

**-ChocolateBrownPegasi XD**


End file.
